robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
This Will Be Your Fate
The following story can be considered somewhat scary. This story all started on a game of Sword Fights on the Heights. It was playing normal at first, but then the 5th time I died, there was text at the bottom saying, "THIS WILL BE YOUR FATE." At first I thought it was part of an update on the game, but it wasn't. I saw the page and it said it was last updated 1/01/2006. I am pretty sure I haven't seen that the last times I played SFOTH. I decided to continue playing, but when I got killed by a Darkheart, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The bricks would turn all black and so would the sky. And there was a player who suddenly joined. He went by the name "Y0urW0RsTNightmar3". His avatar was all black and appeared to be ripped open somewhat. After about 5 minutes, he chatted, "YOU WILL MEET A DARK FATE". All of the other players were banned from the game, and it was just me and him. Instead of simply fighting me with a sword, a bunch of swords (Firebrand, Venomshank, Darkheart, etc.) came flying at me. This killed my player in an instant, and I couldn't respawn. Y0urW0RsTNightmar3'' started chatting stuff like, "Your real death is coming", and "Your family is next", before my game crashed 2 minutes later. I went on my homepage, and the background was black, and all of my friends' names were "Y0urW0RsTNightmar3". Not only that, but my character had a sad face, with a drip of blood coming out (it looked '''realistic'). My computer crashed, but the background was red and the message read, "Your computer is dead along with you." The sad face was replaced with an angry face. I did not play Roblox later that day, after encountering that horror. The Next Day I appeared still alive. I decided to play Roblox. However when I turned on my computer, my background was Y0urW0RsTNightmar3's avatar. When I went on Roblox, my recently played games were called "You are dead," the background was red and black, and my friends' names were, once again, the user we mentioned a bunch of times. I went on the games list and saw nothing but "Sword Fights on the Heights". I decided to click on it, and clicked the Play button. The game instead took place in a cemetery. There was fog, making it a bit impossible to look. But I did see Y0urW0RsTNightmar3 standing there. He had a Windforce in his hand. I only had the original sword. He then chatted, "You will lose". I chatted back, saying "Bet I will". He instantly attacked with the Windforce and I was pushed into a grave. He came up to the grave, saying, "It was a good life...", and soon buried me. Text popped up saying, "R.I.P AW3S0M3Goodness". My computer crashed after. That was NOT it though. The Third Day I woke up and saw the sky colored red. I saw some dead people in my backyard. A mysterious figure was behind me, and said "You're next." I ran away and called the police. But they answered saying, "We cannot help. Sorry for the inconvenience." This was my first story on here. To let you know. Category: